Crushed
by Dfn1315
Summary: Machina recalls the memory of how he proposed to Rem and decides to act on it. Short one-shot with MachiRem fluff, and inspired by a lovely fan-made comic strip.


Bear with me for a bit- I haven't actually played the game yet, but these two are just so adorable and heart breaking I had to write something. Variations to scenes within the game and inspired by a fan-made manga strip about how Machina asked Rem to be his wife. =W= I apologize for any mistakes or missing details on my part.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Let's just rest here for a bit," Machina told her as they settled down on the sofa, keeping a good distance between himself and Rem. She leaned back, eyes closed as she tried to calm her painful chest; the illness was obviously taking a toll on her, but she couldn't let Machina or any of the other Zero classmates know about it. She just can't. Not when they didn't need anymore distractions from the war they were facing.

"Machina," she murmured quietly as he fiddled around with the tall collars of his red cape. He turned to her with rapt attention, as he usually did whenever Rem wished to talk to him.

"Yeah, Rem?"

"I mentioned about our childhood earlier, right?"

"Yeah, you did. What about it?" He was suddenly very relieved that her eyes were closed; he could feel his cheeks starting to burn up, thinking about the marriage proposal he had made to her years ago.

* * *

_The whole village was burnt to the ground. Thick, black swirls of smoke were rising up from the ashes, and Machina couldn't help but hold the little girl crying in his arms tighter. _

_Mother was dead, shot in the head right in front of him. That was all he could remember; he didn't even remember his mother's face, let alone his father's. Their voices had left his memory long ago. _

_What he did remember though, was Izana. Where was his big brother when he and Rem needed him? His left hand clenched itself while his right reached up to touch Rem's cheek, wet with her tears. She looked up into his blue-green eyes, her own reddish-brown irises holding so much sorrow a child her age shouldn't. Machina had resolved, then and there, that he would not cry; he had to be strong for both him and Rem. They had lost everything except each other for now. _

"_Rem," he murmured as he gently wiped away her tears, briefly calming her down, "Let's go. Mother-she said something about an orphanage not too far away from the village. We'll be safe there."_

_She hiccuped as she tried to hold back from bursting into sobs again. "W-what about big brother Izana?"_

_Machina went silent for a moment. He could still remember his brother, which meant that he was definitely alive. Just not there at the time they needed him the most. _

"_He'll be fine. Let's go. We're not safe here."_

_They had made their way through the forest, with Machina only vaguely recalling his mother's words and directions towards the orphanage. She had told them this just before the house was attacked by the Milites, aware of the gunshots and screams heard from outside. She had grabbed him then with such urgency in her eyes, and kept vital eye contact with him as he trembled. _

"_Machina honey, there's a place where you can go just in case mommy's not here, okay?" she had rushed. "It's an orphanage, and it isn't too far away. Remember the big gate, up to the hills? Just go straight from there until you come to an opening; you'll recognize it when you see it. Take Rem with you and keep her safe, can you do that for me darling?"_

_He had nodded, eyebrows narrowing in determination, wary of the grave situation they were in. "Yes, mother."_

_He couldn't remember much after that. Now all he could hear was a gunshot and a scream. His mother's scream. His lip trembled. _

_They were walking past the trees into the forest for about an hour now; Rem had stopped crying, and looked extremely crestfallen, her fingers tightened around Machina's as he led the way. He briefly wondered if he should ask her if she was okay, but she wasn't hurt or anything. And how could he ask her that, when their people and their village just got burned to the ground? _

"_Rem-" he had started, his teeth digging into his lower lip, when she spoke up._

"_I can't remember my parents anymore Machina. Auntie and uncle too."_

_He jumped a bit at the sound of her small voice. "Me neither."_

"_I don't want to forget. But I did."_

_Machina was silent as they stopped walking. _

"_We're all alone now," her voice cracked. "Our family's gone and I can't even remember them."_

_He had gritted his teeth, his left hand reaching into his pocket and fingering the small ring of plastic inside. He had gotten it from a vending machine when he went on one of the small trips with Izana to the outer areas of the village, with the intention of saving it for Rem._

"_You won't ever be alone, Rem." He murmured quietly. She looked up at his back as his right hand dropped hers, eyes widened as she wondered if she had upset him. "You won't be alone as long as I'm here."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_He turned around then, looking at her straight in the eye. "I still remember what my mother had said," he swallowed as he said this, aware that he might forget it soon enough, "That I should hold the people I care for close, like family. I've been saving this for when I want you to be my family." He held out the little plastic ring in his tiny palm towards her, suddenly very aware of her expression; one of surprise. "I want you to be my wife when we grow up Rem. Then we won't be alone anymore; we'll always have each other. You and I will be our own family." _

_She gasped, hands covering her mouth. He could feel the heat from his neck reaching to his cheeks now, as he gently held her left hand and slid the little plastic toy ring on her finger. Her face seemed to brighten up a bit now,a small smile tugging at her lips as Machina held her hand firmly in his. _

"_You'll be my wife, right Rem?"_

_She nodded, smiling, her eyes full of gratitude and a hint of joy. "Yes."_

* * *

He broke away from his memories as she placed a hand on top of his. He stiffened a little from the contact, before relaxing. This was Rem, the girl he had feelings for years ago (and still does), the girl who he swore to protect and keep safe, the girl his thoughts had occupied for all the years he had been with her. His fingers curled around hers and stayed in place for a moment. "What is it, Rem?"

"Years ago I felt so alone. Now we have class Zero...and I have you." She seemed to smile to herself before opening her eyes to look at him. His cheeks felt like they were on fire now as he unconsciously moved closer to her, their intertwined fingers tightened. Machina gulped something akin to that of a golfball, willing himself to be more brave when it came to being romantic with her, his free hand clenching and unclenching in anxiety. Rem on the other hand tilted her head to the side, confused as to why he looked like he wanted to sink into the floor and disappear for good.

"I'm sorry Machina, did I say something wrong?" she asked in worry, looking amused as he vigorously shook his head. "Are you okay?"

"Rem...I was just thinking about back then...when we were making our way to the orphanage," he said slowly, trying to pick out his words carefully. He did not want to bring up the memory of their village burnt to a crisp; not when he was trying to convey his feelings to the girl he loved. A nod was what he received,an urge to continue. "That proposal...I never forgot."

She smiled gently at him, slightly leaning on his shoulder now. "I know. You're not the type to forget things like that easily."

"T-that's why, Rem..." he sat up now, back straight as he gazed into her eyes. "You should know that I always had feelings for you...I mean, you and I-we were always inseparable, and that made me realize that I never saw you as something alike to a sister. Rem," he breathed, "I'm in love with you."

There was a pause between them in the empty room. Machina was willing himself to look directly into her lovely reddish-brown eyes as he waited for a response, but his embarrassment gave way and he looked downwards to his fidgety fingers. A second-two seconds-three, had passed, and he feared for the worst possible reaction she could give him before he felt her hand on his cheek. He looked up to see a full smile plastered on her face, her face a bit pink. "Rem...?"

"I'm so happy to hear you say that," she spoke softly as she leaned into his arms, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "I love you too."

Words could not describe the joy Machina felt in his heart as he returned her hug. It felt like his heart was about to explode and his breath hitched in his throat as he felt the need to yell in happiness. Of course, that wasn't exactly the right time to do so. Not with Rem in his arms anyway. Nonetheless, if he could uncharacteristically dance right now, he definitely would.

Before he knew it, lost in his (extremely) happy thoughts, he leaned his face down and quite unexpectedly pressed his lips to hers. It was a brief kiss, sweet and short, but when they parted he had fireworks going off in his head, and he never felt so dizzy in his life. Her eyes were wide in shock, not expecting his bravery in romantic endeavours to be kicked up a notch. Their foreheads were touching and all of a sudden Machina felt the need to kiss her again.

No words were exchanged for a fleeting moment. All they did was hold each other-Machina's arms were around her waist now, while Rem's were winded around his torso, her head on his chest-before he whispered, "I'll always be here for you. I'll protect you with my life Rem, I promise."

She closed her eyes again, now in the comfort and warmth of the man she loved. "Thank you."

He heard her cough a bit, and immediately went into a state of concern. "Are you okay? If you need something I'll go get it for you-"

"No, it's not necessary," she laughed lightly, "Just hold me a little while longer, Machina. I'm really happy whenever you're here...with me."

Although Machina complied and held her tighter, whispering comforting words about how he was going to make sure he kept her safe and won't lose her, the one person he cared the most about, Rem was glad he didn't see her hold her tears back, relieved that he wasn't aware yet of her inevitable death, thankful that she could still hold back the pain she felt.

But it crushed her when she knew she would never get to keep their promise of being wed together.


End file.
